Sobre ser Bucky Barnes
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "Para o soldado, ser Bucky Barnes é uma honra, uma redenção, uma nova chance. Mas para Bucky Barnes, ser o soldado invernal, é uma vergonha, uma desonra, é seu pior pesadelo, é pior do que a morte." (stucky)


**Título:**Sobre ser Bucky Barnes  
**Autora:**nayla  
**Categoria:**post winter solied au, pov bucky segunda pessoa  
**Classificação:**K+  
**Completa?**sim  
**Resumo:**"Para o soldado, ser Bucky Barnes é uma honra, uma redenção, uma nova chance. Mas para Bucky Barnes, ser o soldado invernal, é uma vergonha, uma desonra, é seu pior pesadelo, é pior do que a morte."  
**N/A:**tenho vontade de fazer uma long com esse plot pra poder adicionar mais cenas e trabalhar a recuperação com cuidado e amor, mas kd o tempo pra isso? eu não devia nem ter escrito essa fic, eu devia tá estudando, mas precisei liberar o surto, ok

**N/A2:** Aproveitando para divulgar nosso fórum lindo de fanfics que se chama Paperbackwriters e você pode conhece-lo por aqui w11 . zetaboards paperbackwriters/index/ (removendo os espaços)

**XXX**

As memórias começam a voltar aos poucos e você já tinha experimentado isso antes, essa sensação de deja vu, de conhecer algo mesmo sem saber de onde, de conhecer _aquele homem na ponte,_mas você nunca teve tempo de desenvolvê-las, de cavar mais a fundo, você nunca quis. Mas agora não tem a Hydra, não tem ninguém para fazê-las parar, para contê-las e elas explodem. Elas explodem em flashes de imagens, rápidos e isolados, objetos e lugares, pessoas sem faces e de repente alguém grita, alguém chora.

Você acorda gritando, você acorda chorando e ele é a primeira coisa que você vê, aqueles olhos azuis nublados por medo e preocupação e ele está segurando as suas mãos, tentando fazê-las pararem de tremer e você se lembra que isso está errado, você se lembra que está tudo _ao contrário._

- Você está bem, Bucky, está tudo bem. - Steve continua dizendo, é o que ele diz desde que os vingadores conseguiram lhe capturar e lhe confinaram nesse quarto, mesmo contra a vontade do capitão.

Ele lhe chama de Bucky e você pensa em mata-lo só por isso. As memórias voltaram-lhe, e você as assiste como um filme. Você sabe quem é Bucky Barnes, você sabe a música com que a mãe costumava niná-lo quando ele era pequeno, você sabe que ele mordia o lábio inferior, às vezes, até sangrar quando ficava nervoso, que ele aprendeu a ser forte por Steve, ele aprendeu a ser forte _com_o Steve. Você se lembra das vezes que ele chorou, das vezes que ele riu, das vezes que ele fingiu rir ou chorar, das vezes que ele riu e chorou ao mesmo tempo. Você se lembra que Bucky Barnes sempre foi um homem honesto.

É difícil se encontrar nele e, se você tentar ser honesto, você tem que admitir que é difícil até pensar em si mesmo como um homem depois de tanto tempo sendo uma máquina, uma arma. Vocês apenas compartilham um rosto, nada mais.

E isso faz você querer bater no homem a sua frente, você quer fazê-lo sangrar e sofrer por insinuar que Bucky não morreu um herói, que ele perdeu sua humanidade, que ele se corrompeu, que ele se deixou quebrar em _tantas_peças que algumas se perderam pelo caminho. Para o soldado, ser Bucky Barnes é uma honra, uma redenção, uma nova chance. Mas para Bucky Barnes, ser o soldado invernal, é uma vergonha, uma desonra, é seu pior pesadelo, é pior do que a morte.

Mas você não ergue o punho para atingí-lo porque você sabe que não poderia fazer-lhe nenhum mal, que você não _quer_fazer-lhe nenhum mal, não de verdade, mesmo que ele esteja ligando o nome do melhor amigo a um assassino, a um traidor.

O abraço dele não lhe traz nenhum conforto, mas você não se afasta, pelo contrário, você fecha as mãos na costas dele e enterra o rosto em seu ombro porque ele precisa disso. Ele precisa de conforto, porque ele achou que tinha perdido Bucky duas vezes já e agora, na terceira vez, ele se recusa a ver que realmente o perdeu.

**xxx**

A recuperação é lenta e dolorosa. Dói sonhar com Steve e dói acordar com Steve, ainda do seu lado, paciente e determinado. Dói lembrar que você vai ter que acostumar com isso porque vocês estarão juntos até o fim da linha, dói não saber quando a linha vai acabar.

Vocês já trocam algumas palavras, - mas vocês não _conversam,_não de verdade, não sobre o que importa, - você responde todas as perguntas de todos os vingadores e seu confinamento cresce, estendendo-se, do quarto pequeno, a toda a mansão Stark. Steve ainda não está satisfeito com sua falta de liberdade, mas você é grato por ela, você é grato pelo fato deles não confiarem em você porque você não merece essa confiança.

Com o tempo, eles passam a se acostumar com a sua presença e Steve consegue autorização para leva-lo no Smithsonian, para aquela exposição que você visitou quase todo dia desde que SHIELD e Hydra foram destruídas. Você não conta para ele que você já foi lá tantas vezes que decorou os discursos e os textos e o exato momento que o rosto de Steve Rogers do vídeo se iluminava quando seus lábios se partiam no sorriso mais bonito do mundo.

Para seu crédito, Steve não pergunta se você se lembra de alguma coisa, ou de alguém, ele só caminha ao seu lado, em um silêncio desconfortável. Você se lembra que Bucky odiava silêncios e que ele era o primeiro a quebra-los com uma piada, mas você não o faz. Você não sabe como. Você não sabe mais como rir, como brincar, como confiar nas pessoas, como passear por uma rua e não esperar um ataque, ou como fazer Steve Rogers sorrir de novo. Você não sabe como voltar a ser Bucky Barnes e, pela primeira vez, você percebe que você _quer._

- Eu sinto a sua falta. - Steve diz, dias depois, quando ele lhe encontra no telhado da Torre Stark e tem tanta verdade, tanto sentimento nessas palavras que você sente o seu coração quebrar junto com o dele. Ele parece cansado, ele parece sem forças, como se o esforço para dizer essas palavras o tivesse drenado completamente.

Você sabe que Bucky não teria o menor problema em responde-lo, você sabe que Bucky saberia exatamente o que dizer, que ele lhe daria esperanças e o confortaria. Você não diz nada, você não sabe ser Bucky Barnes. Você caminha até ele, toma-lhe o rosto e os lábios para si. O beijo tem gosto de gelo derretendo e você se deixa derreter com ele.

Você não sabe como voltar a ser Bucky Barnes, mas amar Steve Rogers com todo o seu coração parece ser um bom primeiro passo.


End file.
